


Busted pipes, fullfilled dreams

by uzies_universe



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Cold-Blooded Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Humor, M/M, No Dialogue, Sharing Body Heat, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzies_universe/pseuds/uzies_universe
Summary: A cold Christmas Day breaks new ground after six millenia of slowly getting closer, warm cuddles ensue.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Busted pipes, fullfilled dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written last Christmas, but it got lost in the sea of other drafts. Considering the lovely winter weather I'm having (and my total lack of motivation to do what I really should be doing) you get this now. 
> 
> I had planned to try proper footnotes but I'll save that for another day.

It was Christmas Day and the most perfectly scrumptious winter day Aziraphale had ever had in London. At least in his own humble opinion as he meandered his way towards Mayfair. The air was crisp, the sky blue, the still fresh snow sparkled in the noon sun and it was just on the right side of nippy*. The goldenwhite knitted set of hat, scarf and mittens dear Madam Tracy had made him for Christmas also came to good use. Under one arm was the present she had made and left for Crowley yesterday and in his free hand was a bag with coffee and pastries. He smiled at everyone he met and was greeted likewise. It was truly the most wonderful time of the year he thought and all thanks to the recently averted Apocalypse. 

*For an inherently warm and toasty angel that meant about -8°C. 

The reason for his excursion was purely social. He and Crowley had gotten used to closer interactions during the lead up to the Apocalypse and they had stayed in frequent touch after too. When Crowley had said he would be taking an extended nap a few months ago it wasn't long before Aziraphale started to feel lonely. He sorely missed his former advesary's wit, charm and kindness*. He still felt he needed some reason to visit and bringing a Christmas gift was the perfect excuse to disturb his demon's nap. 

*Not to mention his good looks and increased flirting. 

As he reached Crowley's block he noted quite a few men in overalls with tool boxes moving about. Poor souls to have to work today, what could be so urgent to force them to work on Christmas Day? He got his explanation as he entered the right house. Apparently the coldsnap last night had wreaked havoc with the water pipes. At least one pipe, the one leading to the radiator in the foyer, had broken and there was ice on the puddles across the floor. Taking the stairs up towards the penthouse his breath trailed visibly behind him in little clouds. Finally he reached the top floor and knocked on Crowley's door. There was no answer. 

-*- 

Crowley hated cold weather. For eleven years he had been forced to stay in England and when the weather started to turn this year he felt he had earned a break. The fact that there would be no irate messages from Hell now gave him the idea of sleeping through it all. He installed a mister and electric heater so his plants could handle themselves, informed Aziraphale and pulled out every quilt, blanket and comforter he owned before going to bed. He had soon made the perfect nest of comfort to satisfy both his taste for decadence and his inner snake*. He wasn't truly a snake of course so he didn't need to go into a proper brumation, he was still coldblooded though unless he used his powers to heat himself. Being free from Hell meant that he could choose the easier option of sleeping through it all. 

*All his linens were naturally of black egyptian cotton with ridiculously high thread count. 

There had been a lot of nice dreams so far, including almost everything he liked best. If he had been awake he would have suspected that Aziraphale might have had a hand in that*. As it was he had plenty of sweet interactions with his angel in just about every location they had ever met. If forced he might have conceded that some of them were more than just sweet, they were rather spicy, and that was perfectly normal too. He knew quite a lot about what the angel had been up to over the years and he knew he loved more earthly pleasures than food. His own rather limited experience and his dreaming mind had taken that knowledge and ran with it on more than one occasion. 

*He would have been right. 

The dream he had right now was not nice at all even if it had started out nice enough. He had been sitting next to Aziraphale on a stone bench in a garden. It wasn't The Garden but it was still beautiful and in full bloom under the bright sunlight. They had been talking about something or other when a chill wind had rustled through the bushes only to be followed by an unexpected snowstorm. Within seconds he had lost all sense of direction and, most distressing of all, his angel. The white became black and he drifted uncomfortably in cold loneliness for a while. When he became more aware again he seemed to have become encased in a block of ice and no matter what he did his sleeping mind refused to release him. Struggling with his unmoving body he felt his strength ebb away and he started drifting in darkness again. 

-*- 

After knocking yielded no reply Aziraphale was about to leave again when a sudden thought hit him. If it was this cold in the rest of the house then Crowley's flat must surely be as cold as well. Not a very good state of things for a human and definitely not for a napping and coldblooded snake demon*. Snapping his fingers he unlocked the door and hurried inside. If he was lucky the wily old serpent had only gone into brumation, it was the alternative of discorporation he feared. 

*A fact he hadn't been aware of until they had switched corporations just a few months ago. 

The mist coiling out from the plant room indicated that their heating was still running but it was little more than an afterthought as he hurried towards the inner sanctum: Crowley's bedroom. The large bed held an even larger pile of black bedding on top that made it look like a very sombre cupcake with a thin crackle of ice glace. Stripping out of most of his clothes* Aziraphale dug down into the pile and was rewarded with a faint groan when his warm hands brushed cold skin. Within seconds he had maneuvered the stiff body he found on top of himself for maximum heat sharing. He held the poor demon closely and tucked his head over his own shoulder. Now he would just wait, and hope. 

*Modesty be damned! 

He counted the minutes as they slowly dragged by and the pile was warmed up by his presence. Finally he heard a louder groan next to his ear and the body above him began to shiver violently. It took almost an hour before he was cuddling a very relaxed Crowley in his arms but it didn't last long. 

-*- 

He was floating in warmth. Radiant, piercing, strong, all encompassing and blessedly warm warmth. As his senses rebooted one by one he tried to take stock of himself. Just as he started counting his own heartbeats to get the rhythm right he realized he could feel two. His mattress wasn't a mattress but someone*. His nose had already noted that something smelled heavenly and a quick flick of his tongue agreed. The warmth was heavenly, quite literally, as he was held firmly on top of an almost nude angel. 

*He went through the checklist for 'am I really awake' once more and concluded he was. 

He stiffened automatically as this was not only breaking a bit of new ground, it was as if a new continent had popped out of the sea just like Atlantis did a few months ago. Warm caressing hands soothed him quickly and as Aziraphale was the one to instigate this cuddling session he probably didn't have any problems with this*. They remained wrapped up for hours, not speaking and just staying warm together. 

*He most certainly didn't. 

When they finally braved the outside world of the flat again the heating system was repaired, the flat had regained an almost acceptable temperature and night had fallen. Wrapped up in a few of the blankets they sat on the couch with their miraculously still hot coffees and the nice pastries Aziraphale had brought. Opening his present Crowley found a black oversized jumper that matched his aesthetic surprisingly well. It was knitted in a soft and warm yarn and he wore it with pride the next day when they both visited Madam Tracy for tea and thanksgiving.


End file.
